Daddy!
by KhalFrodo
Summary: Don't look for logic in my head, it doesn't exist. Some spur of the moment Viktor and Blitzcrank fluff that shat out after I was ingame with a Blitz and Vik.


It wasn't often that Blitzcrank encountered his creator, both on and off of the field of battle. That's not to say he's _never_ run into him, but rather that it happened quite infrequently, and on the rare occasion that it did, neither had much to say to the other. What could he possibly say to him? He did not share the parent-child relationship that Orianna had with her creator, nor did he possess any special bond or synergy with the Machine Herald, despite being his creation. In fact, Blitzcrank was dubious as to whether or not Viktor even liked him. Being a symbol of the scientist's sudden fall and failure from atop his hard earned success would be reason enough for any lingering soreness and bitterness the creator might feel towards his creation.

If Blitzcrank had a beating heart, it would have certainly skipped a couple of beats when he spotted Viktor in the hallways of the Institution, probably on his way to his room. Sure, things between them weren't the greatest , but that doesn't mean Blitzcrank didn't want them to be better. He was jealous of how Orianna's "father" doted upon her, or how even Darius and Draven could be brotherly at times. He still possessed sentience, something people forgot about the Steam Golem. And that meant that on occasion, he yearned for...affection. Affection from the closest thing he had to a family. Viktor.

Viktor had not even so much as spared a sideways glance towards his creation. If ever he had beamed with pride at Blitzcrank, one would have never known. He shrugged him off as coldly as one would shrug off a complete stranger. At times, that hurt a little more. Even rage would have been more comforting, because he would have at least acknowledged the Great Steam Golem. Perhaps it is true that the opposite of love wasn't hate, but apathy..

All the better for Blitzcrank today, though, because nobody-Viktor even less so- would anticipate what he was about to do. With the skill of someone who had done it more times than most people would care to count, he launched his mechanical hands and grasped Viktor about the waist just before he had moved out of ranged, and pulled him towards himself. The impact of metal on metal created a loud "thunk" that resounded through the hallway. Instead of knocking him up into the air, or smashing him into oblivion, Blitzcrank simply...held him, in an undoubtedly uncomfortable robot hug.

The whole hallway was in shock, as summoners and champions alike stopped to stare, mouths slightly agape. Even Viktor was stunned for a few moments as his creation cradled him in a crushing grip that would have broken a more fragile man than he. It wouldn't be long, however, until he came to his senses and began to struggle in vain.

"_Let me go, I veell deestroy you for zhis_!" Viktor roared, his mechanical voice bouncing off and through the walls as he writhed uselessly. His third arm, unfortunately for him, had also been pinned down by Blitzcrank's massive arms, and his staff lay right where he had dropped it. _"I VEELL NOT TOLERATE ZHIS! PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY_!" Viktor continued to shout his threats, but before long was reduced to belting out a stream of incoherent Zaunite threats. (Incoherent to everybody who wasn't a Zaunite. Janna and a few summoners from Zaun bit back some giggles) Things began to escalate when he tried to fire his laser, though succeeded in only damaging a small portion of the ground he was able target.

Nothing, however, would loosen Blitzcrank's grip, and he seemed even less inclined to let go of his creator. He was content with standing there silently as he..."cuddled" his "daddy". Perhaps if he had a proper mouth, he would be smiling. He was so caught up in the moment that he did not notice when Viktor's rage-flailing had subsided.. What he did notice, however, was when Viktor, as much as his constraints would allow, started to curve his arms around the giant robot in a-*gasp*- hug. Blitzcrank gradually began to loosen his grip around the Machine Herald, and before long had set him down gently on the floor. To his (And everybody's) surprise, Viktor did not recoil and make good on his promises to obliterate him.

Instead, he had continued to embrace the robot-His _creation_- even more fully.


End file.
